Man I love HighSchool
by SamanthaThonus
Summary: I suck at summaries but basicallly, Naruto is the richest man in konoha and is dating Sakura Haruno until he meets a certain raven and cant get him out of his head. Rated M for Language and Lemon
1. Parties

**This is my first Naruto fanfiction and like... please dont hate it .**

**Disclaimerr, I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

**also, i hope to have motivation for this story and I hope to update every day or twoo... if my computer doesnt spaz and punch me in the face.**

**Anyways, heres my storyy . oh and review :3**

"Naruto Uzamaki?" The teacher called out. His bored look showing evidently under his dark blue mask he always had over his face. It was the last period of the day and he still didn't understand why they made him take attendance. But for the sake of his job he did it.

"Present!" The sunshine blond yelled. This was his favorite class of the day because he could see his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. She looked back at him wondering why he always had to yell so loud but he just winked at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi was finally done with roll call.

"Hn." Sasuke replied knowing the teacher would take that as he was here for him and Kakashi were close. He had adopted Sasuke after his parents died.

The blond looked at the raven in disgust. He had always hated him in middle school and now since it was their senior year in high school the hate had died down but was still present. Sasuke met Naruto's eyes and gave him the death glare. Sasuke hated the kid now more then he did in middle school.

Sakura just stared at the two and giggled. She always loved it hen her boyfriend was angry for he seemed to do better in bed that night because of all his pent up frustration and anger.

"Ehem. Naruto, Sasuke, would you please stop staring at each other and pay attention to the board? You happen to have a test on this Monday." Kakashi said with a sigh knowing the two teens would've gone to blows if he hadn't of said anything. But he ignored the two grunting as he finished writing a quote from Shakespeare on the board.

Naruto sat silently for the rest of class and didn't take a second look at the raven again.

When the bell rung Kakashi sighed and the class rose up out of their seat excited for the weekend and ran out of the room.

Naruto intertwined his fingers with Sakura's and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It was sweet and he could taste her bubblegum lip gloss, his favorite. They nonchalantly walked out of the room for they were in no rush. By the time the two of them had made it to there lockers they saw the gang. Kiba and Hinata, there faces practically touching as Kiba whispered sweet nothings in her ear, Ino and Sai, them holding hands smiling at each other, Neji and TenTen standing off to the side making out. He chuckled at the sight of his friends.

"Kiba, where is Shikamaru and Temari?" The blond said noticing the two were missing from their group.

Kiba laughed and looked at Naruto, "It's Friday remember?"

All of a sudden Naruto remembered it was sex day for the couple. Naruto blushed and turned towards Sakura being ambushed by her lips. He pulled away slowly as the single part of their group came to join. Gaara, Lee, Choji and Shino were laughing hysterically and almost to the point of tears as they finally came up to the large group.

"What's so funny?" Sai asked as he let go of Ino's hand only to snake his now free hand to her ass where he slid it into the back pocket of her jeans.

The red head looked up at Sai and only laughed harder. When he finally got some composure he replied, " We threw an egg as Sasuke and he started crying. "

The whole group started to laugh uncontrollably. They had never bullied Sasuke before, they just left him alone not wanting to bother him. But now with Gaara's new found love of throwing eggs the clique couldn't help themselves. Little did they notice a certain Uchiha passing by with the eggs still in his hair and his eyes still slightly red from the tears. The raven was lucky the crowd was still busy laughing to further ridicule the teen.

Sasuke made his way to Kakashi's car and waited for his guardian to appear. Meanwhile the crowd of teens dispersed to their cars so they could get ready for the night ahead of them. Kiba happened to be throwing a huge party to kick off their senior year.

Sakura got into Naruto's yellow mustang and smiled. Her boyfriend was loaded and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She didn't like Naruto for his money or his looks but they were a big plus. It was his personality that got the pink haired girl hooked on him. As her boyfriend entered the car she kissed him. She felt his lips curl into a smile as she continued the kiss. She savored his lips tasting her lip gloss in the process. She had worn it today because it was her favorite but she had ran out and her check didn't come until Wednesday of next week.

As she pulled away from the heated kiss she looked up at Naruto's bright sky blue eyes. "I ran out of lip gloss." She stated and Naruto frowned.

He started the engine and put the car in drive only to race off towards the store to go buy his girlfriend more of his favorite lip gloss. He didn't mind. He loved spending his money on her for she deserved it. She wasn't like all the girls in Middle School when Naruto discovered his fortune. She didn't act like anything was different between them. She remained his dear friend. Then one day in ninth grade Naruto gathered enough courage to ask her out. She had said no at first, afraid of ruining their friendship. But Naruto was persistent and finally in the middle of tenth grade Sakura said yes. Naruto was overjoyed and they had been together ever since.

Sakura smiled as her boyfriend pulled into the store parking lot and they both got out. It was her favorite store, La Boutique. It was an expensive store, she couldn't deny that. But Naruto never minded going there and buying his girlfriend whatever she wanted. He was a billionaire after all. Money wasn't a problem with him. As Naruto opened the door for his girlfriend the lady behind the counter greeted them.

"Why hello there Mr. Uzamaki, what brings you here today? Shopping for your girlfriend I see?" The purple haired woman said with a smile.

Every store knew Naruto by name. He was the wealthiest person in the entire village of Konoha.

Naruto nodded and led Sakura towards the dresses. He was glad Sakura had always kept in shape and as a perfect size 2. He saw a bright orange dress that was strapless and would barely cover Sakura's ass. He liked it and raised it up to show Sakura. She laughed and grabbed the dress. She scurried over to the dressing room and slipped it on no problem. When she walked out she noticed Naruto's wide eyes and bright smile.

"I guess you like it?" Sakura said as she moved around in a circle allowing Naruto to see how well her body fitted in the dress.

"Oh hell yes." Naruto replied as he got up and walked over to his girlfriend. He bent down and kissed her allowing his hands to go straight to her ass and he squeezed gently. She smiled into the kiss and put a little more pressure on Naruto's lips.

Sakura pulled away and went back into the dressing room and slipped out of the dress and back into her comfortable skin tight white shorts and light pink shirt. She exited the dressing room and handed Naruto the dress. He smiled at her and went up to the counter.

He gave the store clerk the dress and Sakura found her lip gloss. She placed it on the check out center and intertwined her fingers with Naruto's.

"That will be 275 Mr. Uzamaki." The worker said looking at the blond with a smile on her face.

Naruto nodded and handed the woman his credit card. She swiped it and gave it back to Naruto, waiting for the receipt to come. When it did she handed it over to Naruto where he signed his name and left the store.

Sasuke had entered his house along with Kakashi. He dropped off his book bag and headed straight for the shower wanting to wash the egg out of his black locks. Kakashi sighed for Sasuke never told him what happened. The teen had always been stubborn about sharing his life with Kakashi even after Kakashi had become his legal guardian.

Sasuke hopped in the shower feeling the warm water fall down on him. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered up. Grabbing his soap he did the same. After he was done rinsing off he dried off and went to his room. He saw his phone light up and slid it open to find a text message from Sugietsu.

_Party tonight at Kiba's place. 9 o'clock. If you wanna go I'll pick you up around 8:30. _

Sasuke hit the reply button and began typing.

_Kay, see you then._

He then slid his phone shut and walked over to his closet. He decided to not worry about his wardrobe at the moment for it was only 5 o'clock so instead he went for the kitchen feeling his stomach rumbling.

Sakura slipped into her dress. It was 8 o'clock and Naruto would be at her house any minute. She had curled her hair and put make-up on. She pulled on her black high heels and added some accessories to her outfit. She heard her mom call her down informing her that Naruto had indeed arrived. She added the last touch, her bubble gum lip gloss and walked downstairs to find a handsome looking Naruto standing in the doorway. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt showing off all of his toned muscles and had on khaki pants with his wallaby's completing the look. The pink haired girl hugged her mom goodbye and left.

Sugietsu pulled into Sasuke's driveway and stepped out of his silver 350z. He soon found himself at the raven's door and knocked twice only to be met by a familiar boy dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans. Sugietsu smiled and the two of them walked towards the white haired boy's car only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Where do you think your going?" The silver haired man asked. He wondered why the two teens were going out so late.

"Kiba's party. Anyone who's anyone is going." Sasuke said with a pleading look. He needed to go to that party if there was any chance he'd become popular. It wasn't like he didn't have friends but everyone knew your entire high school time was defined by your senior year and Sasuke desperately didn't want to be known as the emo kid with 4 friends.

Kakashi saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and caved. He handed the teen 20 bucks and let him on his way.

As the two teens arrived at the party Sasuke became excited. He turned towards Sugietsu and they did their signature handshake. They both got out of the car and went inside the house. The music was blazing and there were strobe lights set up everywhere causing a similar night club scene. He went over to the refreshment table and got himself a glass of Pepsi. He knew better then to get some punch for he knew it was spiked. He had no intention of coming home to Kakashi intoxicated.

When he turned around he saw the host of the party walking towards him.

"Yo." Kiba said as he found himself standing next to the raven with his cup of spiked punch in his hand.

Sasuke looked at the boy noticing the red fang like tattoo's standing out more then usual. He figured it was because of the strobe lights. "Hey."

"Sorry for Gaara throwing that egg at you. He can be an asshole sometimes." Kiba's words were slurred slightly but it wasn't to the point where Sasuke couldn't make out what the brunette was saying.

Sasuke just nodded and left it at that. He walked away shortly joining Sugietsu and let himself forget about what had occurred earlier that day.

When Naruto entered the house the music suddenly hyped him up. Sakura was following Naruto and grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw her looking over at her friends who were dressed similar to Sakura. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before she departed and he went over to his buddies. On his way he saw a certain raven talking to Sugietsu. He decided to not worry about it for the

raven would leave shortly. He remembered he had a teacher for a father. When Naruto joined Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji and Sai he relaxed. The group was admiring the out turn of the party. They had all glanced around and took account that the whole senior class was there. Even the losers. It was great. They also noticed that some juniors and sophomores had attended.

"Kiba, baby." A quiet voice said.

The whole group turned around to see Hinata, her white dress clinging to her figure admirably. Kiba poked his head to find his girlfriend there and he smiled.

"Well guys, duty's calling me." The intoxicated brunette said as the Hyuuga dragged him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"Doesn't that bother you Neji?" Lee asked remembering they were cousins.

"Nahh, Kiba knows the deal." Neji replied with a smirk on his face.

The group laughed feeling bad for the brunette all of sudden knowing how angry and violent Neji could be. With that the boys grabbed their girls and headed for the dance floor.

The music was loud and there bodies started to grind together. Naruto was glad Sakura could dance. Her ass grinding on his dick and dropping low quickly to come back up and sway her body more. He smiled as the two continued to dance, her orange dress clinging to all the right places. He admired her body and finally had enough of the teasing. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and to the spare bedroom.

As they began to undress Naruto noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. He became more excited and finally tackled the pink haired girl onto the bed to finally do the deed.

Back down at the party Sasuke found himself dancing with a random girl who he had just met. He had seen the blond go up the stairs with his girlfriend and hadn't come back down. He figured they were having sex and didn't care to have images pop into his head. He had finally gotten tired of the party scene and it was getting late. He left the random girl on the dance floor and found Sugietsu dancing with a pretty blond. His friend looked up at him and nodded, he knew Sasuke wanted to go. So the white haired boy tapped the girl on the shoulder and said goodbye.

As the teens were just about to the door Naruto stopped them. Sasuke could smell the alcohol on his breath as he pushed the raven down.

"I hate you." Naruto slurred as the brought his fist onto the raven but missed and punched the floor. He grunted in pain and then tripped over his own two feet and found himself laying on the floor. Sasuke got up and sighed looking at the blond in disgust.

_What a sloppy drunk._ The raven thought as he quickly exited the house and stepped into Sugietsu's car. The two boys left and Sasuke decided he'd confront the blond Monday at school.


	2. Coffee Date

**I need reviewwwwwwwwwws . I dont know if iim doing any good .Help me outtt :D**

**oh and disclamer, i dont own anything.**

Naruto awoke to a very painful headache and a half naked body. He slowly got up and saw his pants over to the side neatly folded.

_Sakura._ He thought to himself. He smiled knowing his girlfriend had drove him home and gotten him up to bed safely.

He quickly pulled on some pajama pants and went down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen where he grabbed an Advil and popped it into his mouth. A few minutes later the headache subsided. He went over to the cabinet that held all of his favorite cereals and pulled out the lucky charms to find a note.

_Naruto,_

_You were drunk last night and I drove you home. I didn't have a ride so I borrowed the car. Hope you don't mind._

_Love, Sakura._

Naruto untapped the note from the box and threw it away. He quickly shoveled the cereal in his mouth and went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. After he did so he called a taxi that came to pick him up and drive him to Sakura's.

He saw his car in front of her house and knocked on her door. His girlfriend opened the door and smiled at him. She was wearing her monkey shorts and a black tank top. Even in the morning she was beautiful. She opened the door more inviting him in and he followed her to the breakfast table.

Her mom looked at Naruto and he could see she had something on her mind. "You let Sakura borrow your car?" Her mom finally spit out.

Naruto nodded, " Yes ma'am."

Sakura's mom hadn't discovered Naruto's wealth even though her daughter came home with expensive things sometimes. She figured Sakura worked to pay them off.

"Why? What if she would've wrecked it?" The older woman questioned.

"No worries Mrs. Haruno, I would've just had it repaired and if it was too bad I would just get another car. I'm more worried about Sakura's safety more then the car's." Naruto replied.

"Isn't that costly?" Sakura's mom shot back.

"I guess. But I'm not worried about money." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura who was smiling at Naruto's last statement.

"Why aren't you worried, Naruto?"

"I'm quite wealthy, Mrs. Haruno."

With that the elder woman shut up and continued making breakfast. Naruto sighed in relief and turned towards the pink haired girl.

"You got home safe I assume?" He asked with general concern.

"Yeah, but I made sure you were good first." She said sweetly.

Naruto smiled and then came out with what he's been waiting to say all week. It was Naruto and Sakura's two year anniversary and he wanted to get her something special but didn't know what she wanted. He bent over the table and kissed Sakura's lips. Not expecting this but kissing him back Sakura smiled.

Naruto pulled away and looked at Sakura's jade green eyes, "Happy Anniversary Baby."

Her face suddenly lit up and she hugged the blond violently. "You remembered!" She shouted.

The blond laughed and buried his face into her soft pink hair inhaling the familiar cherry scent it gave off.

"I don't want anything, okay? I just want to spend the day with you and then go out to dinner." Sakura said sternly. She was tired of Naruto getting her things, he might be rich but she wanted to prove that she didn't care about material items even though Naruto knew this.

Naruto smiled and looked at the pink haired girl in awe. He nodded and then felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He took it out seeing it was a text message from Kiba.

_Bro, you should probably apologize to Uchiha._

Naruto raised an eye brow and quickly replied.

_Why? What happened last night?_

Sakura gave him a curious look and his phone rang yet again.

_You told the kid you hated him and tried to punch him._

Naruto sighed as he read the text message several times.

_What's Uchiha's number?_

Naruto looked up at Sakura and she knew that look. He had to make something right. She smiled and him and he left opening his phone to reveal the raven's number and hit the call button. Naruto grabbed his car keys off the table and left.

The phone rang several times before a groggy sounding teen answered, " Hello?"

"Sasuke? Hey, It's Naruto. I'm sorry about last night. Care to join me for coffee?" The words came out of Naruto's mouth faster then he wanted and he just hoped the now awakened Sasuke Uchiha would be able to understand him.

"Yeah, I'll text you my address." The raven hung up and Naruto looked at him phone where a familiar address appeared. He lived right down the street from Naruto's uncle Iruka.

The blond sped to the boys house and hoped he was ready. He walked up towards the door and knocked twice.

Kakashi Hatake answered the door to find Naruto Uzamaki standing there in a bright orange shirt and a pair of light washed jeans. The blond raised an eyebrow at the teacher and Kakashi found that he was not wearing his trademark mask.

"Come in Naruto." Kakashi said knowing he was probably here for Sasuke even though the two seemed to not get along quite as well as he would've wanted them to seeing how alike they both were.

Naruto walked in the door still curious as to why Kakashi was at Sasuke's house. Kakashi saw the curious stare and sighed.

"Yes, I live here." His tone was rather annoyed and Naruto looked away.

Before it could get anymore awkward Sasuke stepped in the living room wearing a white shirt and some khaki pants. He gave Naruto a small smile and told Kakashi his plans.

Kakashi nodded and the two left.

It was rather uncomfortable in the car. Sasuke didn't know what to kind of a conversation to start so instead the two sat in silence and if there was one thing the blond hated more was silence. He fidgeted with radio a bit until he heard his favorite song come on.

He began singing extremely loud and he turned the song up to full blast. Little did he know Sasuke loved that song just as much.

The two sang in unison, " Yeah! Uh-huh. You know what it is. Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and yellow. Black stripe. Yellow paint. Them niggas scared of it but them hoes ain't."

Before the two could get to the next verse they looked at each other and laughed. Naruto didn't think anyone loved that song more then him but Sasuke was living proof. As the song ended they had just pulled up to the coffee shop.

The two got out joking about how they couldn't believe they shared the same love for a song and artist. They entered the coffee shop with their laughs dying down and they ordered, Naruto paying for both. As they sat down Sasuke became a bit nervous as to why the blond was being nice to him after so many years of hatred so he kept his 'I don't care' look on his face.

"I'm sorry for last night. I was really drunk." The blond said, he mine as well get his apology over with.

"It's fine." Sasuke retorted, trying to be angry with the blond but failing miserably for there was a general concerned look in those sky blue eyes of his.

"Well okay then. How about you come sit with my and the guys Monday?" The blond asked hoping the raven would actually forgive him.

Sasuke's ears perked up hearing the offer. His reputation would be boosted if he sat with the legendary Naruto Uzamaki. "Yeah, I'd like that." The Uchiha said trying to keep the excitement from the offer out of his voice.

The blond smiled and the two continued their conversation talking about likes and dislikes, music and sports, and oddly enough school. Sasuke found out that Naruto wasn't doing great in Math and offered to help him for he excelled in the particular subject. Actually, the Uchiha excelled in every subject being as he would hold up the Uchiha legacy of being the best and brightest. The blond happily agreed to the help from the other teen and he found himself enjoying the conversation.

By the time the two were finished with their coffee it seemed like they had been best friends for years. Liking all of the same things and helping each other out where the other needed help. It left Sasuke feeling happy he had agreed to go get coffee with the blond.

Before they could start another conversation the blond looked at his watch and cursed to himself.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked wondering what could upset the boy so much.

"Me and Sakura's anniversary dinner." Naruto replied as he pulled out his phone and dialed his girlfriends number.

It rang twice before the familiar voice picked up the phone. She was clearly upset as to why Naruto hadn't called earlier but she shrugged it off.

"I'll be there in 20, kay?" The blond said into the phone.

There was a noise through the phone and Naruto smiled. Sasuke had figured Sakura had agreed and soon enough Naruto would be on their way.

Naruto said something else into his phone and then closed it and slid it back into his pocket.

"I guess we better get going." The blue eyes boy said as he rose from the table. Sasuke nodded and got up as well and went to Naruto's car.

When they pulled up to Sasuke's house Naruto said goodbye and sped off leaving a very happy Uchiha standing in the driveway looking at the yellow car speeding off.


	3. Sex and Video Games

**Thanks for the reviews. But I need more if anyone wants me to continue this story! Im not trying to sound like a meanie face but pleasssseeeeeee. D:**

**Disclaimerr ; i dont own shiiiiiiiit. **

**Enjoy :D**

Naruto was late. He ran up the drive way and pounded on Sakura's door. She answered wearing a black dress and white heels. He smiled at her thanking the fact that he remembered to change before he came over to her house. He was wearing a black suit and a bright blue tie. She yelled to her mom that she was going out and the happy cupple left. Right before Naruto had pulled up to the pink haired girls house he had called Angus Barn and made reservations for two. The host had repeatedly told Naruto he should've booked sooner and they probably weren't going to get a table but as soon as Naruto had stated his name the host paused and told Naruto that they would have a table ready by the time he arrived.

When he in fact did arrive he gave the keys to the valet and threatened him with death if anything would to happen to his beloved car. After the valet smiled and got into the car Naruto directed his attention towards his date. He intertwined their fingers together and led the girl towards the entrance opening it for her and then proceeded to escort the girl to the podium where the host was waiting for a certain Naruto Uzamaki to arrive.

"Uzamaki, table for two." Naruto said to the Host who looked up immediately and signaled a waiter over. The waiter knew the signal and smiled towards the blond.

"Right away, Mr. Uzamaki." The waiter said as she seated the two in an upstairs private section with a whole other kitchen.

Kiba layed down next to Hinata and smiled. He had this feeling that Hinata was the one and that he couldn't live without her. But he had another feeling too, curiosity. He had wondered if his best friend had made up with the Uchiha or had gone over there to threaten the raven. He didn't want to text Naruto and ask because Hinata had said something about today being their 2 year anniversary so instead he flipped his phone open and scrolled down to Sasuke's number. He hit the text button and began typing.

_How did things go with Naruto?_

That was simple enough Kiba thought as he turned attention back to Hinata who was putting in a movie.

_They went great. _

Kiba found himself dumbfounded. How could two rivals make up so quickly?

_Hmm, well good for you._

And that was the end of the conversation. He didn't want to question the raven further because it wasn't really like the boy to share his life with just anyone. If he did tell anyone what happened it'd be Sugietsu and Kiba knew Sugietsu fairly well so he figured he'd squeeze it out of him or the blond idiot he called his best friend.

Back at the restaurant Naruto and Sakura were almost done with their meal. They had talked a lot about what they were feeling towards each other and Naruto told Sakura he loved her. She smiled at him and told him that she loved him too.

The couple was indeed in love, Naruto could tell. He paid the check, left the restaurant, got his car, and drove Sakura home all in good time. But Sakura didn't want to leave quite yet. So as Naruto gave her a goodbye kiss she climbed on top of him while he was in the drivers seat. He smiled knowing what was going to happen in short time and grabbed a condom out of the glove box.

It was by far the best sex he's had in a car. When Sakura left he still felt a buzz of pleasure and started to drive finding himself thinking about what Sasuke was doing. When the car stopped he realized he was in Sasuke's driveway so he pulled out his phone and called the raven.

It rung only 3 times before a quiet voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed into the phone waking up Sasuke entirely.

"Yes dobe?" Sasuke said, realizing he probably shouldn't have called his ticket to popularity stupid.

"I'm at your house. Can I come inside?" The blond asked hoping he wouldn't have to drive home disappointed.

Sasuke looked at his phone without replying and instead ran outside. He saw Naruto sitting in his car and he started to laugh. The blond looked at the darkness in front of him and made out a figure so he got out of his car, hanging his phone up in the process and made his way towards the Uchiha.

"What's up?" Naruto asked wondering why the teen would be asleep so soon on a Saturday.

"Nothing really. I was just about to go to bed. Wanna come inside and play some video games?" The raven asked hoping the blond was just a big of a geek when it came to video games.

Naruto's eyes widened and he ran inside the house without replying to Sasuke.

He dashed into the living room and found a PS3 with a stack of games next to it. He started jumping up and down then quickly composed himself and waited for Sasuke to catch up. When the boy finally entered the room his discovered Naruto rummaging through the games and he finally held up Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sasuke smirked knowing that was the one game that no one could beat him at. He had camped outside of the Gamestop and gotten the first copy. He had rushed home and played for two days beat everything in the game. Naruto didn't know this.

The blond put the game in and grabbed a controller making himself comfortable on the tan couch behind him. Sasuke did the same and shortly the two found themselves making faces at the game as they played hardcore and even began to scream at the television waking Kakashi up out of his deep slumber. The teens didn't realize that it was 3 in the morning and they also didn't notice a very agitated Kakashi standing behind them. They just continued playing the game.

"Dude, I'm kinda tired." Naruto said as he turned towards Sasuke finally noticing a twitching Kakashi.

"HOLY SHIT!" The blond yelled and Sasuke turned around.

He laughed nervously and dragged the blond to his room leaving Kakashi still in the living room twitching violently due to lack of sleep.

As Sasuke slammed the door he found himself looking at Naruto who had climbed up the bunk bed and started removing his pants.

"I haven't had a bunk bed since I was a little kid." Naruto said causing Sasuke to feel slightly embarrassed. "I gotta admit though, it's kinda cool." Naruto added seeing Sasuke relax again.

"Thanks." It was a very short answer and it didn't really matter for Naruto had already fallen asleep, his quiet snores echoing in the room. Sasuke slid under his covers and he too fell asleep.

Neji and Tenten sat in her house on her bed under the covers. The two had just finished enjoying each others company to a highly sexual extent. She was great actually. She did all the things that he wanted her to and even a little more. As she cuddled up to him clearly asleep he stayed up playing with her hair. He found it amusing and couldn't bring himself to stop. He thought it was about time for the two become a little more serious so he bought her a promise ring. He had procrastinated giving it to her though so he used this time to think of a plan.

…...a few hours laterrr.

Tenten awoke to an empty bed but a not on the pillow beside her.

_Come downstairs there's a surprise._

It was clearly written in Neji's handwriting. She grinned and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was Neji instantly and in his hand he held a box. It was red and it was small indicating a ring. She felt her chest tighten and she walked up to Neji who got on one knee and opened to box.

"Promise to be mine forever?" He said quietly hoping the girl would return his love. She did.

Tenten's face lit up and she tackled Neji onto the ground crying out of happiness into his shoulder. He laughed and gently slid the ring on her finger. He was truly happy.

Naruto woke up to find himself not knowing where the hell he was and why he was so high up. He thought he was still in a dream and he rolled off the top bunk thinking he'd wake up. Little did he realize that he was actually awake. He hit the floor with a loud thump. He grunted in pain and hit Sasuke's leg now remembering where he was. Sasuke moaned and opened his eyes slightly to find Naruto on the floor.

"How the hell did you get down there?" The raven asked.

"I fell off the top of the fucking bed." The blond replied angrily. He couldn't be angry with the raven, he was more angry with himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the raven bust out laughing. Naruto lifted his body slightly off the ground and punched the Uchiha in the leg again.

The raven grunted and got up and helped the blond up to but did so with a struggle. It wasn't the fact that Sasuke was weak it was because Naruto was fat.

The two boys finally both stood upright and rubbed their stomachs. They were both excessively hungry. As the friends made their way downstairs they hear Kakashi cooking breakfast. This was enough to put a smile on both of their faces and an eager look in their eyes. It just so happened that they had great timing too.

Kakashi put both plates of food on the table and watched as the two teenage boys pounce on it like they hadn't eaten in days. He recalled back when he was a kid doing the same thing and then he thanked himself for making a whole bunch of food for shortly the duo was asking for seconds. He gladly put seconds on the two plates and watched the boys go at it again only this time a bit slower then before. Kakashi didn't even have enough time to turn around before the boys were asking for thirds.

_Jesus Christ they're fat._ Kakashi thought as he put thirds on their plates only to be thanked and left with the dishes.

Naruto and Sasuke got up from the table feeling overly stuffed. They both went upstairs, took showers and go dressed. Naruto borrowed some clothes from Sasuke and found them to be better fitting then he thought seeing at how the Uchiha was a bit smaller then he was.

"Those were my brother's clothes. I hope you don't mind." The raven said as he glanced up at Naruto noticing how well the clothes fit his body.

Naruto just shrugged and grabbed his car keys. "I've gotta run. Thanks for the food and the clothes. I'll see you Monday." And with that the blond left leaving Sasuke once again in a daze.


	4. Superbowl Time

**This is an EXTREMLY Short Chapter. Forgive me :3**

**As always, I dont own anything.**

**Oh and rememberr , REVIEW :D**

It was Sunday and it was the Superbowl. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Choji, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai sat in Naruto's huge living room with their eyes glued to the television. The boys were divided, half of them rooting on the Steelers, half of them going for the Packers. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru all wore black and yellow while the rest of them had all worn cheese hats. They had all placed bets and talked shit to one another.

As the Superbowl started they were all agreeing on one thing, Cristina Aguliera was one hot piece of ass. The boys were glad they ditched their girlfriends for this occasion for they would've gotten scolded for the statement. Then within a matter of minutes it started.

Naruto had a brilliant idea of hooking up his iPod to the loud surround speakers in his living room and blasting black and yellow while the game was on. The Steeler fans found themselves singing along with the catchy tune and right as it was about to get to another verse the Packers scored. Sasuke's heart sunk and felt a rush of disappointment but didn't let it get to him cause he knew the Steeler's would make a comeback. Sadly enough they didn't. Well at least not after Green Bay scored 17 points.

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves shouting loudly at the TV and telling the Packer side of the group to eat a dick.

Gaara sighed and continued to watch Naruto stomp around the room angry. He actually started to enjoy watching sports with the boy. Choji however was becoming the biggest shit talker of the room and starting singing green and yellow annoying the blond. When Naruto finally reached the breaking point he yelled at Choji an placed a bet. If the Steeler's one Choji would have to go school naked and if Green Bay won Naruto would buy Choji 10 pounds of chips.

Sasuke laughed at the friendly bet but some how knew that Naruto would be asking for the flavor chips soon enough for Green Bay scored yet again.

In the 4th down the Steeler's finally made their comeback but fell short due to a fumble. Green Bay ended up taking the Superbowl from the other teams grasp.

Naruto and the fellow Steeler fans were devastated and regretted talking shit to the rest of their friends. The sunshine blond turned toward the chubby teen and sighed giving him a 100 dollar bill and quickly shooed him out of his house. Naruto did this to all of his friends and soon found himself having an empty house. Not liking this he ran out of the door to find a raven waiting for his ride.

"Sasuke!" The blond shouted knowing the teen would hear him.

Sasuke turned around to the sound of his name and saw Naruto waving him back into his house. He texted Kakashi and told him not to bother and that he was sleeping over Naruto's house.

When he entered the house again he saw Naruto sighing, cleaning up the mess the rest of the boys had made and Sasuke found himself joining Naruto in the cleaning process. He picked up the dirty plastic red cups and threw them in the garbage can eyeing the blond the whole time. Once the two boys were done they found themselves back on the couch enjoying a movie that Naruto had put in, the two sitting quite closely together.

The raven only noticed this because Naruto had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, he could tell by the light snores emanating from the blond. Sasuke didn't push him off; instead he slumped his shoulders making the blond more comfortable and he too fell asleep.

When Naruto awoke the next morning he discovered Sasuke sound asleep on his chest. He didn't want to wake the boy for he looked so peaceful in his slumber so instead he snuggled with the boy and went back to bed, not worrying about school that morning.

Sakura sat in homeroom wondering where her boyfriend was. She received a text message this morning from the blond simply stating that he was not going to be at school today but the jade eyed girl still wondered what possibly could her boyfriend be doing that he would just miss a day at school. He wasn't the brightest kid in school but he liked it and was always motivated to do his best plus the fact that he was on various sports teams and could no longer remain on those teams if he didn't keep his grades up. She thought for another brief moment before dismissing it and took it upon herself to talk with Kiba or Gaara, those two would likely know what Naruto was up to.

When she entered her 2nd period Sakura found Kiba, "Do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura asked hoping the dog like boy would know.

"Nah haven't seen him or Sasuke since last night." Kiba said wondering why Sakura cared so much. Naruto used to skip school on a daily basis not to long ago and she didn't worry back then but then he remembered that they had their anniversary thing on Saturday and thought she might be worried that she did something wrong. He had actually talked about it with Hinata who had no details to splurge to the brunette on the matter and the boy found that odd considering Sakura always told Hinata everything considering her and Ino weren't as close as they were in Middle School.

With this new found information Sakura just grunted and walked away from Kiba deciding that she would just go to Naruto's after school. When she made this decision she had second thoughts seeing as she looked clingy now. So she became extremely frustrated with herself and finally made up her decision to just talk to him tomorrow at school.


	5. Beach Trip

**I updated ! :D**

**Thank you for all of the reviews I recieved.. But i need more! Hahah xD**

**Anyways , this is sort of an important chapter and its a bit longer so enjoy.**

**As always, i dont own anything :D**

"Naruto, what are our plans for today?" The raven asked knowing Naruto probably didn't have a clue on what the hell the two were going to do all day now that they had skipped school.

"Well I was thinking we could take a trip to the beach." The blond said hoping Sasuke would be cool with the idea.

The ravens ears perked up at this announcement and found himself smiling. "That'd be awesome!"

Naruto smiled, "Then lets go pack some stuff and go."

Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to go steal some of Naruto's clothes so he didn't have to go home and risk seeing Kakashi. He found a black shirt about his size and some khaki shorts. He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and changed into the new found outfit as Naruto handed him another pair of clothes and a swim suit. Sasuke smiled and thanked the boy.

Before the two could think of any possible consequences they headed out starting Naruto's white jeep and left towards the highway.

About halfway there Sasuke's favorite song came on and he started fist pumping and singing encouraging Naruto to join. The blond did and the two laughed.

Naruto began to enjoy Sasuke more the more time he spent with him. He felt as if he were easier to talk to and more relaxing to be around then Kiba who had been his best friend since 1st grade. It was a new feeling to him and along with that came a feeling of like. It was like he had a kindergarten crush on the raven. He didn't want to think he was gay but ever since he had been hanging out with the raven he found himself not being as into Sakura as he was just a week ago. This scared him because he didn't know how to break up with her. He didn't want to break up with her but he knew if things kept progressing with Sasuke he would have to.

Sasuke glanced over to the driver seat to find Naruto in deep thought or what it looked like to be him thinking. He sort of giggled causing the blond to snap out of thought and look over to the boy. Before the two knew it they were both giggling and for apparently no reason.

After the laughter died down the two were finally at the beach. They quickly changed into their swim suits and ran towards the beach. Sasuke didn't have a care in the world but wondered where the two would be staying and showering the next morning but figured the blond had a beach house. It would only make sense considering the boy was loaded.

When Naruto's toes hit the cold water he jumped back and landed on his butt. Sasuke ran over to the boy and helped him up only to have Naruto half get up then drag the boy down on to the sand with him. Naruto noticed how the sand made Sasuke's chest sparkle and he smiled to himself. Finally the two got up and ran into the ocean immediately regretting it. It was colder then Naruto had remembered on previous beach trips but he figured it was due to it being towards the end of the summer months.

As the pair got accustomed to the now manageable water they started playing in it, splashing one another.

"Shit! I forgot to put sunblock on!" The raven shouted as he darted out of the water and to the bag he Naruto had brought hoping to find sunblock.

The blond followed his friend and realized he didn't have sunblock for he didn't burn so he grabbed his wallet and walked over to a stand selling miscellaneous items and purchased some sunscreen for the pale raven. As he walked back he saw Sasuke frantically searching the bag for sunscreen. The blond cleared his throat loudly to get the boys attention and it worked. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and breathed a sigh a relief looking at the blonds hand discovering he had gotten sunblock.

"Let me put it on you." The blond said as Sasuke stood up and made his was towards the blond.

The raven nodded and turned around allowing Naruto to get his back first. The blond squirted some of the protective white cream in his hand and then put the bottle in between in his legs. He rubbed his hands together then put them to ravens back slowly applying it all over his back, caressing his smooth chalky skin as he did. After he finished the pale teen turned around and let Naruto do the same think to his chest, arms, and shoulders. Sasuke then took the bottle and did his face.

Naruto found himself to enjoying that little intimate moment more then he should have but then realizing you can't really consider that an intimate moment. So before he could go any further into thought he shrugged it off and grabbed Sasuke's arm leading him to the surf shack again but this time to buy 2 boogy boards.

While Naruto was busy buying the boogy boards he found himself thinking about the thing that just happened, the whole Naruto touching my skin and caressing it. He knew Naruto was straight so he didn't want to think much of it but he found himself sort of developing feelings for the tan teen. He didn't want to admit and he wasn't. He decided to play it cool and remain cold towards the teen even though it was extremely difficult. He figured if he got a girlfriend and played it off as he didn't have a thing for the blond all would remain good. He started to feel uncomfortable for it had been 4 days since he had first really gotten to know Naruto. But just like Naruto had done, Sasuke shrugged it off and dismissed it as his hormones acting up.

**NS**

Sakura found herself in front of Naruto's house. School had just ended and Ino had given her a ride to Naruto's figuring the pink haired girl needed to find out where her boyfriend was. She had seen Sakura distraught all day.

Sakura got out of Ino's car and walked towards the mansions front door worried about Naruto. When she finally got to the door she rung the door bell and after about 5 minutes of standing there one of Naruto's maids came to the door.

"Is Naruto there?" Sakura asked the maid hoping she would know.

"No Miss. Haruno he left to the beach with one of his friends, Sasuke I believe." The plump lady said seeing Sakura's facial features turn from worried to relieved.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you." With that Sakura left making her way towards Ino's car knowing Naruto was safe.

**NS**

Kakashi on the other hand was worried to death. He hadn't heard anything from his son since Sunday after he told him he was spending the night at Naruto's house. The white haired man knew Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid and this made the worry subside but it wasn't completely gone. He wasn't going to go to the police because he trusted Sasuke enough so instead he grabbed his bottle of jack and poured himself a nice healthy drink.

**NS**

It was almost sunset and the two boys and already showered at Naruto's beach house and returned to the beach to watch the sunset. Naruto had ordered two steaks with french fries for dinner and told the catering company to deliver it out on to the beach knowing they would.

Sasuke put the blanket down on the white sand and sat on it patting the spot beside him beckoning Naruto to join him. The now glowing blond sat beside Sasuke checking his phone seeing another 30 messages from Sakura. He sighed and deleted them all.

Sasuke noticed Naruto checking his phone and did the same seeing 20 messages from Kakashi. He too sighed and deleted them all.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to face the world yet, they just wanted to enjoy the alone time they had together even though neither one of them knew the feelings of the other. At this point they didn't even care they just wanted an escape and that's exactly what they had gotten.

When the two teens were about to start a conversation the catering company came and delivered the food. Naruto grinned widely and started shoveling the food in his mouth. Sasuke let out a small smile and began to eat his food as well making sure not to shovel it in his mouth as Naruto was doing.

When the two finished they put there plates to the side and looked at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." The raven said expecting Naruto to agree.

"Kinda like you." The blond said out loud. He then panicked for that was supposed to stay inside of his head.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned towards the blond.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget I said anything." The tan teen said awkwardly knowing Sasuke had known exactly what he said.

Sasuke looked at the blond and furrowed his brows becoming troubled about what he had said now suspecting Naruto had feelings for him as well as he did for the blond. Instead of chasing this he decided to not make it awkward so instead he just stayed silent and watched the sunset. The purple haze now engulfing the sky, the edges becoming a bright pink.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled, watching the raven enjoy something so beautiful made the blond like him more for some reason. But he wasn't gonna rush this relationship instead he decided he was gonna take it slow.

After it became dark the two headed back to Naruto's jeep and left the beach heading back to Konoha, neither of them willing to speak about what happened at the beach.


	6. Explanations

**Sorry for not updating in a couple of months but my computer exploded and my parents decided to be assholes and not get me a new one.**

**But i finally wrote the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**oh and , I appreciate the reviews that I got but its still not enough for me to decided to do this as a casual thing or update frequently.**

**ENJOY :D**

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke's house and turned his head towards the pale boy and gave him a smile.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow I guess." The blonde said as Sasuke went for his stuff that was placed conveniently in the back seat.

"Yeah." Sasuke breathed as he went for the door knob to the car when he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. He retreated back into the car feeling as if they were finally going to discuss what had happened at the beach.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the beach. But I want you to know I meant what I said." Naruto spit out, trying to get this over with fearing rejection.

Feeling a fire ignite inside of him Sasuke began to grin uncontrollably. "I'm glad you meant it. " He wasn't trusting his voice so he made his sentences short knowing Naruto would possibly detect the girlish hint to it.

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled at the slightly burned boy. He made a quick decision and leaned in and kissed the raven on the cheek feeling the cold skin brush his lips.

The heat began to rush to Sasuke's face and he felt his cheeks begin to turn into a rosy read. He smiled to himself and he felt absence when Naruto's lips left his face.

"Y-yeah. S-see you tomorrow N-Naruto." Sasuke said fumbling out of the car with his stuff in his hands.

Naruto waved from his car as he watched Sasuke enter his house. He shook his head and waited for the raven to go safely inside the comfort of his home.

**NS**

_I'm so dead__**. **_Sasuke thought as he entered his modest home. He found Kakashi standing in front of the sofa with a disappointed look all over his face. Sasuke felt a wave of guilt flush over him and gave his white haired guardian a pleading look.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked expecting a detailed answer.

"I was at the beach with Naruto." Sasuke answered hopefully he would just get a day or two of restriction seeing how this was his first time he had ever troubled Kakashi.

"Oh. Well okay then. I'm glad to know you're safe. Go to your room, your on restriction for the next 48 hours. No friends, no television and no Naruto." Kakashi said trying to make his voice sound harsh knowing he was failing hopelessly. He let his adopted child keep his phone for he knew children these days couldn't live without those darn things. He told himself he would chuckle about that as soon as Sasuke left for his room trying not to show Sasuke his soft side.

"Yes sir." Sasuke nodded and went towards his room. He felt a sudden vibration in his pocket and took out his phone. He flipped it open seeing it was from Naruto and read it quickly.

_Sasuke, I really enjoyed spending time with you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all of this in the car. I just didn't know how you'd take it. I'd like for you to sit with me at lunch tomorrow. _

**NS**

Naruto closed his phone hoping the raven was still awake and would respond to his message. In a matter of seconds he heard his ringer go off and flipped open his phone immediately but became disappointed when he saw it was Sakura calling him, not Sasuke.

"Hey Baby." Naruto said, trying to sound interested.

"Naruto? Thank god! I was so worried! Where were you?" Sakura said anxiously.

"I was at the beach, don't worry about me so much." The blonde spoke harshly.

"Uhm, ok…" Her voice went into a hush.

Naruto heard his phone beep and he saw who it was from; Sasuke. "I gotta go babe. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Bye."

Before Sakura could say goodbye Naruto hung up and read the message from his newfound best friend.

_I'd love to sit next to you tomorrow_.

Naruto smiled to himself for a long while and then closed his phone and let himself drift to sleep..

**NS**

When Naruto woke up the next morning he felt better then ever. He jumped in the shower and washed his body quickly. He then ran out after shutting the water off and scurried into his room heading for his closet hoping he would find something excellent to wear, something to impress Sasuke. He found this strange, trying to impress Sasuke, but then again, he found it worth it. He picked out his nicest Express jeans and a semi new Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. When he went to go find a pair of shoes he thought nothing better to wear then his Sperry's.

He flew out of the door and into his car, picking up his phone and his wallet. He started his engine to his beloved car and raced towards school totally forgetting to pick up Sakura.

**NS**

Sakura waited and waited and waited. But Naruto never came. She frowned and walked back inside yelling up the stairs for her mom to drive her to school.

**NS**

Sasuke woke up with a gasp, another nightmare about his parents. He felt a shudder go down his spine and he sat up quickly, rubbing his head hoping the fear would subside. He slowly got out of his bed and trudged towards the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and turned on the water and stood there for a minute while it warmed up. He felt the water get luke warm and he dropped his boxers and walked in the shower feeling the bliss of the water hit his skin and cleanse him of his past. He would always be a morning kid just for that reason.

When he was done shampooing and conditioning his black locks and washing his sleek body he got out of the shower and wrapped the black towel around his waist quickly drying his abdomen and chest area but leaving his arms and legs slightly damp. He made his way back to his room where he stood in front of his closet deciding what to wear. He picked a simple dark blue shirt and white shorts. He picked up his vans and neatly tied them. He made his way back to the bathroom noting the difference in air humidity and brushed his teeth. He smirked, as he always did knowing he never had to put gel in his hair for it to do the thing it did naturally.

As he walked out of the door signaling Kakashi he was ready to go he grabbed a banana and instantly thought of Naruto. He shook the thought out of his head knowing it wasn't a dirty one. But just how sunshine yellow the banana was and sunshine blonde Naruto's hair was and how it seemed to glow in the sunlight. He entered his modest car and put his headphones in shutting the world out.

Sasuke pulled up to school the same time Naruto did and got out of the car quickly speed walking to the blonde teen. He reached Naruto in a short amount of time and gave a little wave to Kakashi as he walked by. "Hey." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto turned towards the raven and gave one of his widely known sunshine grins, "Sasuke!" He yelled grabbing the teen and picking him up for a tight embrace. He felt the warmth spread through him like fire as it always did when he touched Sasuke. "I'm so glad to see you!" It was a genuine statement and he hoped Sasuke wouldn't get freaked out.

Sasuke, suprised by the hug just blushed and whispered, "It's nice to see to you too dobe." He tried to act like he was wierded out but he knew Naruto would take it totally differently and know he was kidding. "Now will you please put me down? I can barely breathe."

Naruto immediatly put Sasuke down afraid he was actually crushing the boy but he just laughed it off and tapped Sasuke on the back.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto knew it was Sakura's voice and suddenly remembered he was supposed to pick her up. He turned his head to the fuming pink haired girl and had a guilty look plastered on his face. "Babe, I totally forgot." He knew it was a lame excuse but he still hoped she would forgive him.

"It's fine, it's fine." Sakura said, composing herself so she didn't appear deranged.

With that said the blonde turned his attention back to Sasuke just as Sakura leaned in for a kiss and only got the back of his head. He turned back and gave Sakura and awkward look. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss reassuring her. But somehow he couldn't reassure himself that he was still in love with her.

Sasuke stood there awkwardly while the two's kiss seemed to last forever. He told himself fuck it and mumbled a goodbye to Naruto but before he took two steps Naruto locked arms with him and they walked towards the front doors of the school with Sakura, Kiba, Temari, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, Gaara, Sai, Ino, Sugeitsu, Shikmamaru and Kankuro on their trail.

As Sasuke entered the school he felt like everyones eyes were on him and Naruto. He could feel the blood slowly gushing to his face out of embarassment.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm here." Naruto whispered, making sure no one heard it but Sasuke. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke gave him a rare smile. He felt the sudden urge to kiss the boy but knew it was too public of a place to do so. Plus the fact that his girlfriend was behind him. Instead he pulled Sasuke into the bathroom quickly and planted his lips on the ravens, feeling the heat coarse through his body and his lips brush on Sasuke's.

The raven reacted differently then he knew he was supposed to, he opened his mouth slightly and felt the blondes warm tongue slip in and he began to taste the others mouth, noticing Sakura's faint bubblegum flavored lipgloss. He smiled into the kiss and arched his back to deepen it.

Naruto liked this and pressed a little further manuvering his lips and letting his hand get burried in those black locks of Sasuke's hair. He heard the bathroom door start to creak open and he pulled away from Sasuke feeling an empty feeling suddenly attack him. Sasuke felt the same and the two stared at each other for a while deciding what they did was right or wrong.

"We shouldn't have done that." Sasuke said bluntly hoping the more he said it the more he would believe it.

"I have to say I don't agree with you." The blonde replied searching for some kind of spark in the endless black pit of the ravens eyes but found nothing and this saddened him.

**TBC... :3**


	7. Tempers Flare

**This Chapter is a bit short but i thought id update a little more frequently for those who reviewed.**

**Oh funny**

**NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE DID :3**

**xD**

**I love you guys.**

**Enjoy :D**

Sasuke looked at Naruto with sad eyes. He realized then how imperfect the two would be and how much it would hurt other people. "Naruto we cant.." He began to say but he heard Naruto choke up a bit then he took back every word and stepped towards the blond and pulled him in a tight embrace. He knew that the two had only been good friends for the past two weeks but all those years of hatred really took a toll on them, like they were denying something that was unexplainably right.

It was a complex situation given Naruto's relationship status and the two seeming straight but now all of a sudden gay. He wondered how everyone would react and when they would tell them, but for once he didn't want to know all the answers he just wanted to enjoy this one moment with the man he could presumably say he was in love with.

**NS**

Sakura went to class figuring Naruto was taking an uber long poop and Sasuke was fixing his hair. She would have never thought Naruto would enter class with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye she hadn't seen since he first asked her out. She smirked, assuming it was because of her. She continued to stare at her boyfriend until he joined her at their seats in the back of the class.

She let out a breath of worry that was pent up because just a week ago she thought their relationship was as good as over but now with this newfound sparkle and joy Naruto evidently showed she couldn't help but be completely reassured.

**NS**

Naruto came into class feeling like all the money he had. Sasuke had told him he would give it a chance. Of course he had conditions like how he couldn't tell anyone about it but Naruto was fine with that. He was more worried about how he would tell Sakura. This pained him. He had loved her so much and Sasuke could just be a dumb mistake but then he remembered the kiss in the bathroom and knew it wasn't a mistake. He told himself he was wrong and he would try and stay away from Sasuke even though he knew it would hurt the raven.

_Fuck all of it. I'm following my heart on this one. _And so that was his decision; he would stay with Sakura and live a second life with Sasuke. No one would suspect him and as long as Sakura didn't find out about Sasuke everything would be fine.

For the next hour and a half Naruto sat through Sociology class and mulled his feelings over.

**NS**

Sasuke realized he made a mistake by telling Naruto he'd give it a shot. He didn't want to get blamed for ruining the blondes life especially on his senior year. Why did the dobe have to kiss him? That made things so much more complicated then they had to be. He knew he thought earlier why worry about it and let me just fall in love with the big stupid hunk but he wasn't thinking rationally. He would talk to Naruto about it later.

"Sasuke, is something troubling you?" Sugeitsu asked. He hadn't talked to his bestfriend in the past couple of days and began worrying about the boy and now seeing his dark circles and stress strewn face his suspicions were confirmed.

"No, just.." Before Sasuke could shoo Sugeitsu away he pulled up a chair to the raven and showed him that Sasuke had his complete attention. "Naruto and me, well, I believe we're beginning to be more then friends and I just don't know what to do." Sasuke said, already feeling better for talking to Sugeitsu.

"I would tell you to go for your heart on this one but in all honestly I think it's best if you just don't go there Sahsee." Sugeitsu made sure to call Sasuke by his childhood nickname to show that he was serious.

"I know, I know.." Sasuke felt his heart drop and he began to feel the creeping sadness spread throughout his body knowing the feeling all to well. He shooed Sugeitsu off saying some lame excuse about classwork and sat there tore up inside. He titled this feeling intolerable so he left school and didn't look back. He knew Kakashi would understand so he sent him a text.

_Went to go see therapist, it was an emergency.._

His phone beeped, indicating it was sent and he arrived home faster then he expected. He opened the door and went straight to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and laying his head softly on his pillow. He would sleep until his body healed from the emotional exhaustion it had endured today.

**NS**

Naruto scanned the entire cafeteria wondering where Sasuke was but found nothing. He figured Sugeitsu would know something so he walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you care?" Sugeitsu retorted, not liking the interest the blond showed in him now knowing the deal with him and Sasuke.

"Cause I do now would you please tell me where he is." He felt anger rise in him.

"He doesn't want to see you so why bother?" Sugeitsu asked.

That struck a nerve with Naruto and out of pure anger he punched the frail boy straight in the face hearing the cartilage in the boys nose break. He cringed for a moment and heard the boy shriek in pain. The other students in the cafeteria turned their heads and then started chanting, encouraging the boys to fight but Naruto knew Sugeitsu would never stand a chance.

He kicked the boy in the ribs while he was down and walked away from the cafeteria heading for his car knowing speed would calm him down and nothing went faster then his Mustang.

As he drove away he passed the coffee shop him and Sasuke went to and even Sasuke's house. He just wanted to go home and lay in bed. He didn't want to see anyone, not even his beloved Sakura who was probably freaking out right now. He knew he would deal with the consequences of his actions tomorrow at school but he just didn't understand what made him feel this way..

**NS**

Sakura sat at her lunch table stunned. She hadn't seen Naruto in a fight since middle school and it was because Choji kept stealing his ramen and everyone knew that's just something you didn't do to Naruto Uzamaki. Ino turned to her in a search for answers but Sakura just shrugged.

"What the hell?" Kiba said, showing the confusion in his voice. He knew Naruto had a bad temper but nothing usually set Naruto off to the point where he'd deck someone in the face.

As the teachers swarmed the cafeteria assessing the damage Sakura held her breath hoping Sugeitsu was okay. They weren't best friends or anything and they'd only spoken a couple of times but she generally got along with him and even thought he was cute. He was nice to her and never had trouble with anybody. Even with Sasuke as a friend she never saw him upset or in a fight.

That's why Naruto's actions bothered her so much. She just didn't know why Naruto of all people would hit Sugeitsu in the face. She grunted and picked up her sandwich and continued eating. That's all she could really do as of then. Eat her troubles away. She thanked god she just didn't gain any weight.

**TBC… :3**


	8. Together Forever

Sasuke awoke to Kakashi hovering over him. He jumped but then calmed down.

"How was the therapist?" Kakashi asked obviously recieving the text message Sasuke had sent him.

"It was, uh, good. We talked about all my problems." Sasuke responded hoping the old man believed the lie.

"You're lying." Kakashi stated.

_Fuck_ Sasuke thought knowing he should've known better then to lie to Kakashi.

"To be honest, I think I'm gay and I'm in love with Naruto but he's dating Sakura and I'm pretty damn sure he's not going to break up with her for me and I don't want to ruin his entire life and my life just sucks." Sasuke breathed. The words had come out so fast he was pretty sure Kakashi didn't understand anything the raven had just said.

"I'm glad you finally admit it." Kakashi said knowing for years the teen would turn out to be a homosexual. He was just scared the boy would never admit it to himself and have extreme self-image issues.

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed.

"It's sad that you think I'm stupid Sasuke-kun." Kakashi spoke with a light voice reassuring Sasuke that he was perfectly okay with it.

"I love you Kakashi." Sasuke whispered and hugged his adoptive father knowing he would alwasy be okay if he had Kakashi on his side.

Kakashi tightened the hug out of love. He hadn't heard Sasuke say I love you to him in years. His eyes started to water but he held the tears in. He finally got through to the teenager. It was a proud moment for him. An extremely proud moment.

NS

Naruto arrived at his house crying. He had to do it. End shit with Sakura. He had to. He knew that what he did at the cafeteria proved he was meant for Sasuke. So he flipped open his phone and went straight to the pink haired girls contact. He hit the send message button and quickly typed , _It's over Sakura. I can't be your boyfriend anymore. I hope we can stay friends.. If you don't hate me after what I do._

He looked at it, determined that was about as good as it was going to get and hit send. He then scrolled to Sasuke's contact and began to type him a message.

_Be mine?_

He knew that's all he had to send. So he sent it. He then ran over to his computer, went on facebook and changed his relationship status to single knowing he'd have to deal with the billion comments later. He didn't care. He felt his phone vibrate and it was from Sakura.

_I fucking hate you._

That stung. Oh well. Naruto shrugged but he felt his heart crack a little but he knew Sasuke would mend it. He felt his phone vibrate again and this time it was from Sasuke.

_Always._

Naruto literally smiled ear to ear. He hit the reply button and asked the boy if he could come over and got replied yes within a couple of seconds. He grabbed his keys and ran out of the door and hopped in his Mustang. He sped over to Sasuke's house and barged into his door grabbing the tiny raven and picking him up kissing him blatantly in public where Sasuke's adoptive father could easily just walk in and see them. The thing is, he didn't care. He wanted this. He wanted this more then anything.

He set the boy down and pulled his lips away from him and looked into those warm black eyes of his and smiled. Sasuke smiled back and hugged the boy finally feeling right about this entire situation.

"You do realize we have to deal with the rest of High School tomorrow right?" Sasuke asked hoping Naruto recognized the consequences of these sudden actions.

"Yep. I even changed it on Facebook." Naruto stated, winking at the boy.

Sasuke shook his head and the two seperated from their hug. "Dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"My treat." Naruto responded and grabbed the boy's hand and intertwined their fingers leading him to his car so they could go to one of his favorite resturaunts.

NS

Sakura was pissed. So pissed she did what she'd never thought she'd do. She said yes to Gaara. She would get even with Naruto. She had known Gaara had liked her forever and he was always flirting with her and constantly touching on her. They had even had sex once or twice when her and Naruto were dating. He had just never known. So she texted Gaara saying yes. He replied with a smiley face and they went on Facebook and made it official. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to feel the love she had felt with Naruto again.

NS

Kiba logged on to Facebook to see Naruto and Sakura's changed relationship knowing all hell would break loose tomorrow at school. He figured he would text Naruto and ask him who his new Barbie doll would be later and he texted Gaara right quick and congradulate him knowing the red head had always had a thing for Sakura.

"Fuck there's so much drama." He said, feeling Hinata's hands snake around him pulling him down back onto the bed for thirds.

She whispered dirty things in his ear and he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his laptop and got back in bed with his gorgeous girlfriend knowing he had everything in the world he wanted.

NS

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the resturaunt laughing about all the comments on Naruto's facebook. Some were mean and some were from all the slutty girls Naruto had hooked up with previously begging him for some dick.

They walked into the establishment and Naruto requested to use the computer. He signed on to Facebook and changed his relationship status to In A Relationship with Sasuke Uchiha knowing he'd get in even more shit with everyone. He went on Sasuke's and changed his too and then it was officially official.

They sat and they ate, talking about how everything was going to be amazing their senior year now that everything was right in it's place.

**Ze end of dis chapta. Thanksssssssssss. Oh and its be continuedddd (:**


	9. When Shit Hits The Fan

Naruto drove to school that morning nervous on what would happen and what people would think of him. He was scared people wouldn't feel the same towards him, now that he discovered his new found sexuality. But he wasnt worried as much seeing that he had the most beautiful boyfriend a dude could ever ask for. He walked into the doors knowing he'd see Sasuke later and headed towards his friends. They looked at him wierd and he began to freak out. Kiba was the first one to speak out.

"I never thought you'd go for dick when you broke up with Sakura. I always thought you'd go for a hotter bitch but if you're happy bro, I'm fine about it. But I swear to God if you touch me, I'll kill you." The brunette stated knowing that no matter what, the friendship and bond the two shared would never change.

The rest of the boys looked at eachother and looked at Naruto nodding in agreement. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and was glad that was all over with. As long as he had his friends he'd be fine. Now he had to deal with the female population at Konoha High.

He saw Sakura and walked up to her knowing pain could easily come soon. Before he opened his mouth she punched him in his jaw. He sighed and rubbed at it and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I am. But I can't tell my heart who to love." He pleaded, hoping he wouldn't lose his bestfriend.

"I know.." She responded and all the anger her heart had felt, disapated. She pulled him into a tight embrace smiled knowing she could never really hate the kid.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on her forehead and met his boyfriend outside of his frist period class giving him a light peck on the lips. He whispered in the boys ear how he'd see him at lunch and then he walked to class.

NS

Sasuke entered his first period and sat next to Sugietsu noticing the huge bandage the boy had over his nose.

"What happened SuSu?" Sasuke asked, using Sugietsu's childhood nickname.

"Naruto happened. He punched me in the nose yesterday at lunch." Sugietsu responded rubbing his nose gingerly.

"The fuck?" Sasuke asked becoming irritated. Naruto hadn't mentioned it at dinner last night and sure as hell didn't say anything about it this morning.

"Yeah, but it's whatever. You guys are dating now and I'm happy for you." The white haired teen said not hiding the sadness in his voice. He knew him and Sasuke wouldn't be spending as much time together now and it made his heart hurt.

"It's not whatever SuSu. He hurt you." The raven spoke softly and kissed Sugeitsu on his nose lightly, hoping to make the teenager feel better. He made a mental note to talk to Naruto about this considering Sugeitsu was his bestfriend.

The two teenagers went throughout the class talking to each other and smiling but once the lunch bell sounded Sugietsu became tensed hoping his speaking out wouldn't ruin his friendship. The pair left for the lunch room and both of them made eye contact with Naruto at the same time. Sugietsu saw his bestfriend's jaw clench and his fist turn in to balls and then uncurl. He put his hand on the raven's shoulder hoping the small gesture would calm him down.

NS

Naruto saw Sasuke tense up when he saw him and then he looked behind the raven and saw the familiar boy behind him. Sugietsu. He sighed and realized he had punched the snow haired teen yesterday and completely forgot to tell Sasuke. He looked towards Kiba and the brunette just giggled out of the blondes misfortune. Naruto waited for a couple more seconds and then stood up meeting the raven in front of their table. He figured he wouldn't do any harm by it so he kissed the raven, bending down to match their difference in height. It was only a couple of inches or so but it was a cute little thing Naruto knew Sasuke would blush about.

Naruto felt Sasuke kiss back and he put a little more into the kiss opening his ears to hear to gasps and silent whispers throughout the cafeteria. He smiled into the kiss and then pulled out of it, looking into Sasuke's endless black eyes and smiling sweetly at him. He saw the raven debate on what to do and then felt a shove backwards from the teen only to be pulled even closer and dragged into another kiss.

He smirked and kissed the boy back wrapping his arms around the teen, deepening their intimate moment. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and broke the moment and turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"Oh hi." Naruto said dumbfounded.

"You guys can make out everywhere else except at school so keep it pg." Kakashi said sighing at the two teens revealing actions.

"Yessir." Sasuke said in a very small voice.

As Kakashi turned around and began walking back to the Teacher's Lounge he heard a loud smack and turned back around to see Sasuke on the ground, Sugietsu looking mad, and Naruto with a big red hand print on the right said of his face. He sighed and realized he really did hate his job.

He walked towards Sugietsu and grabbed his arm leading him straight to Tsunade's office.

Naruto rubbed his face and held his other hand out to Sasuke to help him up. Sasuke grabbed his hand and the two left the cafeteria to go off campus for lunch. Kiba, Ino, Sai, Hinata, and Choji joined the two and they all packed inside their cars. They all stopped at the little ramen shop just five minutes away from the school and got out. Naruto was the first one inside with Choji following right behind him. The others fell back and began laughing at the two slowly getting inside the shack.

Sasuke found his seat next to Naruto in the giant booth everyone was sharing. Naruto had already offered to buy everyones lunch and everyone just shrugged and politely agreed. Sasuke cuddled up next to Naruto feeling his body tempature rise as he got closer and closer to the blonde. He smiled to himself and felt Naruto's lips on the top of his head.

NS

Sakura was snuggled up next to Gaara in the Library, they had just had sex. He was breathing heavily and she giggled. It was quite enjoyable even though the two hadn't lasted very long. They were sprawled out in the old section of the library, the section no one goes to anymore and were completely content with eachother as of the moment. Gaara kissed Sakura and then two began to get excited again. With that Gaara began to slowly move from her lips to her neck and the rest of her body.

"Seconds?" The pink haired girl asked and in response she felt the red heads hand snake up her body and pulled her on top of him.

TO BE CONTINUEDDDDD :D


	10. Expenses

"Naruto , what're we doing today?" Sasuke asked, playing with the blondes silky hair.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and cuddled up to Sasuke, laying on the thin boys chest.

It was a lazy Sunday and Sasuke had spent the weekend at Naruto's, not with Kakashi's approval of course. The white haired teacher had a I don't wanna know attitude about the two teens. He just wanted Sasuke happy.

Naruto looked up at the ghostly pale boy and kissed his chin lightly. A smile fluttered to the raven's lips and Naruto lifted his head and took Sasuke's lips in his, embracing them. He slid his tongue across the bottom lip, asking hesitantly for entrance. Sasuke nipped his lightly in response, accepting his request. The two began sharing souls and the kisses began to make them gasp for air. This feeling was new to both of them. The sharp bursts of heat flooding their bodies after each tough of their skin and the cold shudders that made their hearts skip a beat after they kissed.

Finally Naruto broke the heated kiss and smiled, a intoxicated look appearing on his face.

"We could always just do this all day." Naruto purred giving Sasuke's neck a nip.

Sasuke moaned quietly and unwrapped himself from Naruto, getting off the boys giant bed.

He stretched himself out and looked back at the blond.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke stated, taking in Naruto's features like he always did. His soft, tan skin, his sky blue eyes, his pearly white teeth.

Naruto blushed and got up as well, placing himself behind the raven, trailing his fingers down his arms and placing his lips on his shoulder.

"I want to take you shopping." Naruto whispered. He wanted to spoil Sasuke. He wanted to buy him everything that he had ever wanted but never got.

"Why?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, he knew Naruto had always bought Sakura everything but he didn't know he would do the same for him.

"Because I want the world to know I love you." Naruto breathed, placing another kiss on the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke blushed and felt his heart flutter. He turned around sharply, engaging in a deep, heated kiss.

Sasuke broke it unwillingly and let the joy be evident in his face.

"Im taking that as a yes?" Naruto said jokingly.

Sasuke nodded gently and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Well let's go." Naruto said, grabbing the boys hand and intertwining their fingers.

**NS**

"Sakura-kun, is something wrong?" Gaara asked tentatively hoping his girlfriend wouldn't bitch him out again.

"No." Sakura answered. She felt guilty, she missed Naruto. She knew he was happy and she knew she should be happy too. She had Gaara. He was sweet and understanding. He always gave her what she needed the most, love and attention. He might not be rich like Naruto was, but she never cared about the money anyways. She just wanted her bestfriend and who she believed to be her soulmate back.

**NS**

"You want to buy me a car?" Sasuke asked baffled.

"Yeah. You have your license, right?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah but you want to buy me a car." Sasuke repeated, not believing the words that were coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Yes Sasuke, for the fifth time." Naruto said chuckling.

"But why?" Sasuke pondered.

"Because there's gonna be a day where I don't feel like driving to come get you, or you need to go somewhere or something." Naruto said softly hoping the boy would just accept his offer already. Regardless what Sasuke said, he was going to buy him one.

"Uhm, okay." Sasuke said hesitantly. He honestly didn't know what to say.

The two pulled up at the BMW car lot and Sasuke's breath hitched.

"You want to buy me a BMW?" He exclaimed.

"Well yeah, it fits you." Naruto retorted.

"Jesus Christ Naruto, they're so expensive!" Sasuke exclaimed, yet again.

"Sasuke, I have trillions of dollars and collect more each day due to my stocks and other investments. Would you please just let me buy you a vehicle that wouldn't even dent my bank account." Naruto begged.

"Fine, but which one." Sasuke said as Naruto's car came to a stop.

"Now that, is up to you." Naruto replied, taking the boys hand and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

The two got out of Naruto's jeep and walked over to one of the salesman.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The salesman asked baffled.

"Yeah, that's me." Naruto replied, rubbing his head.

"What can I help you with, sir?" The salesman asked nervously.

"It's not me you'll be helping today." Naruto answered, gesturing towards Sasuke.

"Hi." Sasuke said quietly.

"Well alright, what can I help you find?" The salesman nervously directed his attention to Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could answer the salesman Naruto interjected, "He wants a black m3, dark blue leather interior, ambient lighting, the whole nine."

"That car is $80,000, sir. Will he be able to afford that?" The salesman asked curiously. He looked Sasuke over and judged by the looks of him probably not.

"I'll be paying for it." Naruto said coldly.

"Well let me show you the car." The salesman said awkwardly, gesturing for the boys to follow him.

The two boys and the middle aged greasy salesman walked up to the most beautiful car Sasuke had ever seen.

"Wow." Sasuke said quietly. He was amazed that Naruto was actually buying him this.

"Well get in it Sasuke." Naruto giggled, pushing the boy towards the car.

Sasuke slowly sat inside the car and felt a girlish excited scream escape his throat. He heard Naruto bust out laughing and the salesman nervously chuckle.

"We'll take it." Naruto said, handing the man what it appeared to be exactly $80,000 in giant cash wads.

"Jesus Naruto, you carry that much money with you?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Well, no. But I had looked at their website and saw it and knew you'd love it so I figured I might as well bring the cash with me." Naruto softly replied.

Sasuke got out of the car and smiled, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him close.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

He couldn't be happier.


	11. Teacher

"Do I get to drive it home?" Sasuke asked curiously, hoping that Naruto would let him.

"Who said we were going home now?" Naruto smiled devishly.

"But how's it going to get to my house?" Sasuke pondered.

"Sasuke, relax. I'll have one of these guys get it washed and detailed and then I'll have them drop it off at your house, giving Kakashi the keys." Naruto replied matter of factly.

Sasuke just nodded and stepped an inch closer to Naruto. He loved the way the blonde smelled and felt his warmth just radiate towards him. He was extremely happy but also felt kind of bad for Sakura. Naruto had never gone and spent this much money on her and half of him wondered why Naruto had gone and spent the money on him.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Sasuke managed to sputter out and instantly regretted it. He knew he shouldnt pry, especially about Naruto's relationship with Sakura but he had to get to the bottom of it or else he would be uneasy throughout the rest of the day.

"Yes, my love?" Naruto replied smoothly. He heard the uneasiness in Sasuke's voice and wanted to reply cooly to ease his tensions.

"Why did you buy me a car?" Sasuke blurted.

"Because I love you Sasuke. I told you this." Naruto replied sincerely.

"But you never bought Sakura-chan a car.." Sasuke said shyly.

Naruto furrowed his brows and grabbed Sasuke's hand, slowly meeting his eyes. He chewed on his lip for a minute and gathered his thoughts.

"Shit was just different with her Sasuke." Naruto sighed. He didnt particularly hate talking about Sakura but his heart still hurt knowing what he did to her and how embarassing that must've been. A lot of the girls around the school that had always been envious of her started rumors saying that she was the sole cause of him becoming gay and that it was all her fault. He knew the girls said nasty things but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not forever at least. Naruto looked down at his feet and then back up to those warm black eyes he found himself staring into so much. They told him that they understood and that he wouldnt pry any further.

Sasuke stepped closer to his personal sun and layed his head on Naruto's chest feeling Naruto's arms slowly wrap around him.

"Let's go home Sasuke, I've decided that maybe we should just lay in bed." Naruto said softly, placing a chaste kiss on the ravens forehead, feeling his soft skin on his lips.

"Can I please drive it home Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked, almost impatiently. He was overly excited.

"Yes, i'll follow to your house." Naruto smiled. Sasuke really was so cute.

**NS**

**"**He bought you...a car?" Kakashi stuttered, taking in the beautiful piece of metal in front of him.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"D-d-do we have to pay him back? I'm a teacher on a teachers salary." Kakashi asked nervously, calculating the expense inside his head.

"Of course not Sensei. This is a gift." Naruto interjected, hoping to ease the teacher's mind.

Sasuke stood beside the blonde looking up at him. He couldnt help but smile like a fool as he gazed upon the beautiful, orange-clad boy he called his other half.

Naruto looked down and saw the raven look away quickly trying to hide the fact that he was staring but his rosy cheeks gave it away. He pulled the raven close to him, forgetting Kakashi was there, and kissed him, tasting his faint mint mouthwash.

"Boys." Kakashi said disdainfully. "I know you have hormones but respect your elders. At least do it in Sasuke's room."

The boys laughed nervously and smiled at each other. Kakashi sighed, took one last look at the car, and went inside.

"He likes you, you know." Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto once more.

Naruto just smiled and bent down and placed another kiss on those delicious lips.


	12. Dark Sides

**Im sure you all are going to be mad at this chapter and it's because we see a very dark side of Naruto. **

**But I do hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave reviews. **

**Also, as you have noticed I've been updating a lot more often and that's because I remembered my passion for writing. **

"At least now I know what's wrong." Naruto sighed, mentally scolding his erection. He recalled the last thing sexual he ever did and placed it at about a month ago. He was horny. He flipped over again and frowned knowing he wouldn't pressure Sasuke into doing anything too soon and he wanted the raven to feel comfortable and ready, guessing the boy was still a virgin.

The blonde took out his phone and texted the raven:

_Do you want to come over? Im bored out of my mind. Sometimes it really sucks having a house this big and no one to share it with._

Waiting a couple minutes he heard the familiar buzz of his phone.

_Im on my way._

It was short but Naruto felt instant happiness spread through him like a wildfire.

**NS**

Sasuke looked in the mirror at his house feeling semi-satisfied with how he looked. He was wearing a tight black shirt and some dark washed jeans that fit him snuggly. He spraid a little cologne on and found himself smiling at the thought of seeing his own little ray of sunshine. Sasuke had found himself falling deeply in love with the blonde more and more each day.

He jogged over to his brand new car, taking in the beautiful sight of it once again, and hopped inside.

Before he knew it he was standing at the door waiting for Naruto to come down to answer it. Although they were dating, he didnt want to just intrude and walk in unannounced.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Naruto beamed, stepping into the raven's bubble and planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

Within seconds Sasuke blushed and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing himself further into his warmth.

"Im glad you invited me over." Sasuke whispered, recalling he was just about to text Naruto because his absence made him feel lonelier than ever.

Being around Naruto gave Sasuke life in all kinds of ways. It's like the blonde completed his soul and his being. He consumed Sasuke yet let him shine all at the same time. It was utterly refreshing and made the raven at ease.

"Well I get lonely when you're not here." Naruto said bluntly.

"Why didnt you call the guys over? Im sure they could've offered more entertainment." He said sheepishly.

Sasuke looked up and met those brilliant blue orbs when he didnt hear Naruto repsond. He was shaking his head and giving Sasuke a disapproving look but it softened when Sasuke had met his eyes.

"No one could ever give me more entertainment than you." Naruto cooed, slightly bending down and picking up the raven so that he was basically straddling him. It was like Sasuke was piggy backing on Naruto but they were facing face to face. The blonde found his mouth on Sasuke's before he could reply.

There tongues danced and intertwined and somehow the two found themselves in Naruto's room.

**NS**

Sasuke was on cloud nine. He tasted Naruto's soul or so it seemed. It tasted like sunshine and oranges. The raven found himself going into a frenzy.

Naruto pushed up his shirt and the raven gasped when the cold air touched his porcelain skin. In an instant Naruto moved his mouth away from Sasuke's and down to his chest instead, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. He licked his nipple and flicked it with his tongue hearing Sasuke moan in pleasure.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke breathed, feeling heat coarse through his veins.

"Mmm?" Naruto managed and he was sucking the raven's nipple with gently massaging the other one.

Sasuke hesitated before saying what he wanted to. He wanted to stop. But he knew he'd hurt Naruto's feelings. He bit his bottom lip and decided against himself. He might as well just do it. He loves Naruto, he knew that. He figured he'd just get over the pain and the two would carry on their relationship from there, happily and in love.

"Keep going." Sasuke moaned.

That's all Naruto needed to hear.

The blonde quickly made a disappearance of Sasuke's pants and underwear leaving the raven completely naked. Sasuke looked up seeing this look of pure lust overcome Naruto's face. He began to worry and have second thoughts but once again decided against himself.

**NS**

Naruto figured he would be topping so he quickly got off the bed luring an eager looking Sasuke onto the floor on his knees. He knew Sasuke was inexperience and probably never sucked a dick before so he figured he would let the raven go at his own pace. He looked down seeing Sasuke just staring at his erect member, clearly unsure of what to do. Naruto, unable to restrain himself, forcefully pushed his cock inside of Sasuke's mouth hitting the back of his throat, earning a gag from the pale boy. This noise however flipped a switch in Naruto's head and made him thrust in and out of Sasuke's mouth, moaning from the pleasure the warm cave gave him.

Sasuke kept gagging, tears clearly running down his cheeks. Naruto didnt notice though and when the blonde felt like his dick was well lubricated he picked the scrawny boy up off of the ground and threw him onto the bed, bending him over so that his member was lining up to the boys hole.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass, roughly and grinned.

"Naruto, I do-" He was cut short.

Naruto thrusted inside of him, almost mercilissely. He wanted to feel the raven clenching him and hugging him. He grabbed onto the boys sides, pulling him back to him whenever he felt the raven was trying to get away. It was like cat and mouse and it just turned on Naruto more.

Sasuke sobbed into the mattress as Naruto pounded and pounded. Eventually the blonde came and pulled out, sprawling himself out beside Sasuke on the bed.

"I love you." Naruto breathed before kissing the raven's forehead and falling asleep.

Sasuke was still crying. He shakily stood up, his legs wobbling. He needed to go home. And now. Naruto didnt even realize what he had done to the poor boy. The raven eventually found all his clothes and made his way out the door and slipping into his car. He cried the whole way home thinking how someone who claimed to love him just raped him and didnt even know.


End file.
